willtolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Panasonic Murchadh
Panasonic Murchadh was one of the first clones on the board. He goes by his last name only--Murchadh--though his first name is used OoC to not confuse him with his little sisters. He is played by Dec. About Murchadh was born to a young couple who had serious alcohol problems, and he spent much of his first few months with his grandparents. It wasn't until he was nearly six months old did he have a name other than "baby," though his parents named him after their favorite brand of Japanese electronics. Shortly thereafter, his grandparents talked sense into his parents, and they began to clean up. A couple years later, their second child was born. In total, they had five children: Murchadh and four girls. Murchadh became a protector to his younger sisters and always attended their ballet recitals and school plays as they grew up. Good natured and laid back, Murchadh doesn't care too much what his peers think. He was one of the most popular guys at his first high school because of this and people learned not to tease him for toting around his sister because he just didn't care. Many girls liked him because they thought it was cute. While still at home, Murchadh took his sister trick-or-treating each year and would dress up with them. His last outfit was a dinosaur princess. Fun Facts *He was named after a VCR *The last name is pronounced "MUR-a-kha" with emphasis on first syllable Life at McGillicutty Murchadh arrived at McGillicutty and found out he was a clone. Despite his relaxed attitude towards life, this disturbed him more greatly than he'd let on. His close-knit family began to fall apart when two of his sisters were sent to MPA to keep him company and one of them completely disowned him. Struggling with his own existence, Murchadh found comfort in Christ. In addition to being a good student, Murchadh was also on the school's speech team. He won numerous awards from competitions throughout the state. Murchadh is currently now in college. Murchadh is also famous for several bizarre adventures around Oregon. The most famous is the one in which Todd Paul Wakefield, TP's brother and the brother's boss picked Murchadh up to get him out of the rain. The boss had a heart attack while driving and managed to drive the car off a cliff and into a tree where the others had to save the old man's life while trying to hail a hooker walking through the forest below. The old man later died at the hospital, though not before imparting great wisdom upon Murchadh. In another incident, Murchadh went to Portland with a teacher and his wife to pick up a new student who couldn't get a ride from the airport. When the teacher's wife went into labor, Murchadh and the student were locked in a "haunted" house where they had to fend for themselves against strange noises, mysteriously locking and unlocking doors, and creepy messages. Category:MPA Graduates